zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Lana
|gender = Female |homeland = Valley of Seers |hometown = Temple of Souls (formerly) |kindred = |race = Deity-Human |alt_forms = |alt_form_of = |age = |groups = Hyrulean Forces }} }}, the , is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. She is a young, energetic sorceress with a deep knowledge of spells and monsters and is ready to use everything in her power to support Hyrule in the War Across the Ages. She is voiced by Minako Kotobuki. Personality Lana and Cia have an unspoken hostility, beyond even the normal anger brought about by war. Sharing a mysterious connection with the Black Sorceress, Lana is fiercely determined to put a halt to her plans, even at the cost of her own life or happiness. Despite her optimistic nature, her natural athletic energy serves her well and allows her to quickly dive around her enemies and attack with her book of sorcery. She has a bright spirit and positive energy, dancing and striking cheerful poses in battle. Despite her and Cia's antagonism towards one another, Lana still cares for Cia's well-being, trying to convince her to stop her quest to possess the Triforce and Link's soul. This indicates that Lana believes Cia has a chance at redemption. She also seems to harbor strong feelings for Link, though she is aware that the two of them are not meant to be together, and is able to accept this. Despite knowing their relationship will never be romantic, she still cares greatly for Link, supporting him as a trusted ally and friend, as well as putting her life on the line to protect him. She also gets along well with Princess Zelda, who comes to view Lana as a trusted friend. Biography War Across the Ages Before Cia's invasion of Hyrule began, Lana protected fairies from the Dark Forces, who had been hunting them to prevent them from assisting the Hyrulean Forces in the coming conflict. She managed to save Proxi and several other fairies, but was defeated by Cia and Dark Forces when she tried to confront them on Hyrule Field, preventing her from aiding the Hyrulean Forces during the Dark Forces' invasion of Hyrule. After Cia ignites the conflict between her forces and the Hyrulean Forces, Lana leads a resistance force in Faron Woods with the Great Deku Tree as her main base. The rumor of a young woman leading a force there prompt Link and Impa to make their way there, hoping it is the missing Zelda, who had disguised herself as the mysterious Sheikah warrior Sheik. They instead encounter Lana, who claims that she is from the same clan as Cia and offers to tell them what she knows about Cia and the Dark Forces in exchange for their assistance in defeating the Dark Forces attacking Faron Woods. Their combined forces manage to push an army of monsters led by Wizzro out of Faron Woods. Telling them that Cia had opened a Gate of Souls that allowed her to summon monsters to swarm Hyrule, Lana joins Link, Impa, and Sheik in assaulting the Valley of Seers to close the Gate. Unfortunately, Cia steals the Triforce pieces from Link and Sheik and opens up more Gates of Souls across three moments of time and dimensions in Hyrule's history. Lana heads to the Twilight Realm while Link heads for Skyloft, and Sheik and Impa leave for Death Mountain to find and close their respective Gate of Souls. While searching for the Gate of Souls in the Twilight Realm, Lana takes a detour to rescue Agitha from a horde of monsters, ultimately recruiting her to the greater cause. She also encounters Midna, who seeks vengeance on Cia for cursing her into her imp form. After Lana and her allies defeat Zant and confront Cia in the Palace of Twilight, the White Sorceress reveals that she and Cia used to be the same person. When an evil force corrupted the Guardian of Time with the darkness in her own heart, all of her light and goodness was expelled from her body; Lana is the physical manifestation of that light. She continues to aid her allies in battle against Cia, but grows increasingly concerned for her other half as she pushes her spirit to its limits against her foes. As Lana feared, Cia ultimately exhausts her life force while attempting to empower her army against Zelda's forces in a final battle at the Valley of Seers. Lana attempts to comfort her dark counterpart in her final moments, explaining that she overcomes her unrequited attraction to Link by simply accepting the fact that the hero is destined to serve Zelda and protect Hyrule instead of be with her. This explanation allows Cia to let go of her jealousy as she fades away, allowing Lana to claim the Triforce of Power; with it, she is able to help Zelda and Link undo the damage Cia did to the fabric of time and space. Unfortunately, Ganondorf, the evil force that had corrupted Cia in the first place, fully resurrects and begins a conquest of Hyrule in search of the Triforce. He travels to the Valley of Seers to claim the Triforce of Power from Lana. Despite her best efforts and the assistance of the Hyrulean Forces led by Impa, Lana is defeated and Ganondorf reclaims the Triforce of Power. Following Ganondorf's victory at Hyrule Castle and assembling of the full Triforce, Lana joins Zelda, Link, and Impa in attacking Ganondorf's stronghold in Gerudo Desert, hoping to cut off the Demon King's military at its base. They meet fierce resistance from Zant and Ghirahim, but Lana is able to summon the heroes from other realms to turn the tide against the villains. With Ganondorf's lieutenants defeated, the Hyrulean Forces return to Hyrule Castle, now transformed into a dark fortress from which Ganondorf prepares a ritual to increase his power even further. Lana participates in the final battle, using part of her own life force to empower the Light Arrows when Ganondorf transforms into Ganon. Following Ganon's defeat, Lana again acquires the Triforce of Power and works with the other Triforce bearers to defeat the monstrous Demon King once and for all. To prevent Ganondorf from escaping again, she insists that Link and Zelda perform one last act. She bids them goodbye as they head to the Temple of the Sacred Sword to return the Master Sword back to its sacred pedestal. Hyrule Warriors Legends In Hyrule Warriors Legends, it is revealed that after Ganon's defeat, Lana returns to the Valley of Seers to search for Cia, who had mysteriously vanished after her defeat. While she is distracted by her search, she is attacked by a mysterious shadowy figure who steals her Triforce of Power. Believing the theft had something to do with Cia's disappearance, Lana continues her search, eventually sensing multiple Gate of Souls appearing in Gerudo Desert. There she teams up with her old friends and allies Link and Proxi, along with the pirate Tetra from the Era of the Great Sea, who had been kidnapped by the Helmaroc King following the defeat of Boss Blin by her and Link. Joining forces with Link and Tetra, Lana manages to close the Gate of Souls and defeat the Helmaroc King. Afterwards, she and her allies encounter King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, who reveals that the one behind Cia's disappearance and the theft of the Triforce of Power originated from the Era of the Great Sea. He then joins them in journeying to the Temple of Souls to search for Cia. There, Lana finds that Cia's soul has been sealed within the temple which is guarded by a doppelgänger of Cia known as Dark Cia. After driving off Dark Cia, Lana restores Cia to her physical body, though she is weakened. Cia reveals that Dark Cia had been absorbing Cia's power in an attempt to become her. Lana joins King Daphnes, Tetra, and Link in defending Cia from Dark Cia and her Dark Link subordinates. Following Dark Cia's defeat, Cia reveals the one behind everything is Ganondorf's phantom from the Era of the Great Sea: Phantom Ganon. It is revealed that he stole the Triforce of Power to warp time and space, summoning the Era of the Great Sea to Hyrule, and that he created Dark Cia to absorb Cia's power. Cia is dying from having her magic stolen, but joins Lana and the Hyrulean Forces nevertheless in traveling to the merged Wind and Earth Temples to defeat Phantom Ganon. Together with Cia, Link, Tetra, and King Daphnes, they defeat Phantom Ganon, and Cia is saved from dying by the Triforce of Power. Together with the redeemed Cia, Link, and Princess Zelda, Lana uses the Triforce to undo the damage done by Phantom Ganon's misuse of the Triforce of Power. After bidding farewell to Link, Zelda, and Impa, Lana returns with Cia to the Valley of the Seers. There the two take over their former self's role, as the twin Guardians of Time and overseers of the Triforce, sharing the Triforce of Power between themselves. In the stylized cutscenes, Lana dons robes similar to those worn by the original Guardian of Time. Abilities As the light embodiment of the Guardian of Time, Lana possess many traits of her original self. Her default weapon is the Book of Sorcery, a tome filled with spells and craft. The light sorceress can create magical blocks on the battlefield that can trap, push, or utterly destroy her enemies. Like many characters in The Legend of Zelda, Lana has the ability to heal injured allies. She can also duplicate herself in a manner similar to her dark twin, Cia. The White Sorceress also carries a Spear made from a stick from the Great Deku Tree. With this weapon, she can summon trees and small creatures to aid her in battle. The spear is of the Water element, and though her speed with it is lowered, its damage is high. Her final weapon is the Summoning Gate, a portal that can summon bosses (King Dodongo, Manhandla, Gohma, and Argorok). Her strong attack allows her to summon a random creature and if the sorceress performs the corresponding combo that follows the animal, the combo will be improved. It is of the Fire element. Movesets and Weapons Book of Sorcery * Level 1: Spirit's Tome * Level 2: Sealing Tome * Level 3: Sorceress Tome * Level 4: Sorceress Tome + * 8-bit: 8-Bit Book of Magic Spear *''Level 1'': Deku Spear *''Level 2'': Kokiri Spear' *''Level 3'': Faron Spear **''Level 4'': Faron Spear + *''8-bit'': 8-Bit Magical Rod Summoning Gate * Level 1: Gate of Time * Level 2: Guardian's Gate * Level 3: Gate of Souls * Level 4: Gate of Souls + ** Level 4+: Gate of Tides * 8-bit: 8-Bit Compass Dark Lana Dark Lana is a shadowy doppelganger of Lana. Unlike Dark Link and Dark Cia, Dark Lana has no role in the main story of either Hyrule Warriors or Hyrule Warriors Legends, and appears only as an enemy in Adventure Mode. She uses the same movesets and drops the same Materials as Lana. Material Drops * Silver Material: Lana's Hair Clip * Gold Material: Lana's Cloak Gallery Hyrule Warriors Artwork Lana (Concept Art).png|Concept art of Lana Lana Deku Spear.png|Lana wielding her Deku Spear Lana Summoning Gate.png|Lana wielding her Summoning Gate File:Lana_Adventure_Mode_Sprite.gif|Lana's 8-bit Adventure Mode sprite Lana White Witch.png|Lana's Guardian of Time outfit File:Skull_Kid_Lana.png|Lana's Skull Kid outfit File:Lana_-_Black_Outfit_(Hyrule_Warriors_Master_Quest_DLC).png|Lana's Cia recolor File:Lana_-_Green_Outfit_(Hyrule_Warriors_Twilight_Princess_DLC).png|Lana's Link recolor Hyrule Warriors Lana Standard Outfit (Boss - King Dodongo Recolor).png|Lana's King Dodongo recolor Hyrule Warriors Legends Lana Standard Outfit (Great Sea - Deku Princess Recolor).png|Lana's Deku Princess recolor Hyrule Warriors Lana Standard Outfit (Master Wind Waker - Aryll Recolor).png|Lana's Aryll recolor Hyrule Warriors Legends Lana Standard Outfit (Koholint - Wind Fish Recolor).png|Lana's Wind Fish recolor Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Deities Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies